Yesterday Is Never Gone
by harmony1610
Summary: My name is Aurora Clarke Blake. I am fifteen years old and when I was seven, my mother lost her battle with cancer. In her will, she left me one letter to open on my birthday for the next eight years. In the last letter, she urged me to right a wrong she felt she's done in her past; to realign the love she had come between. Rating for future chapters.


Hello fanfiction world! This is my first story in a very long time and my first story in this fandom so I'm extremely nervous. My om has recently gotten into Bollywood and she told me about a movie she watched called Kuch Kuch Hota Hai and the story seemed too perfect for Bellarke so, this story is based on that movie. Please review it would make me so so soo happy and if any one knows a good beta, send them my way!

* * *

"_Alright, now one of the most important things about riding a bike is making sure you hold the handle bars really tight, okay?"_

_They'd been at this for the past hour. They started off in the col-de sac in front of her house, getting used to the feel of the bike. Now they stood at the top of the hill that led into the col-de-sac. Clarke knew that the best way to impress her dad was to show him that she had conquered a two-wheeler by the time he returned home from work. The only other person on her block who knew how to ride a two-wheeler at the humble age of five was her best friend Octavia. And though she was a year younger than Clarke, Octavia had learned from the best; her brother, Bellamy. At nine going on ten, he seemed to know everything about anything._

"_Okay," Clarke breathed heavily. She readjusted her fingers on the handle bars and planted her feet firmly on the ground._

"_It's really fun, Clarke!" Octavia exclaimed from her side, green eyes wide with excitement. "It feels like you're flying!"_

"_See," Bellamy smiled down at Clarke, "there's nothing to be afraid of."_

"_I'm not afraid," she snapped, keeping her blue eyes on the hill before her. She didn't want Bellamy Blake of all people thinking she was afraid of a little hill. It was okay, it was going to be perfectly fine. She'd seen all the older kids ride down this hill a thousand times. Sometimes, one of them would fall but they would never walk away with anything more than a scrapped knee or elbow. _

_Bellamy silently raised his eyebrows and shared an impressed look with Octavia. Octavia smiled proudly and leaned towards Clarke, "I'll see you down there!" and took off with an excited squeal. Everything Octavia did was executed with effortless grace. She glided down the hill with ease, even taking her hands off the handle bars once she got down the hill. _

_Octavia jumped off her bike and flipped her long dark brown plait off her shoulder._

"_Come on, Clarke!" she yelled encouragingly._

_Clarke messily brushed the blonde hair from her eyes and took another shaky breath. Bellamy knew she was scared, even though she wouldn't admit it. He kneeled next to her bike, putting one of his hands next to hers on the handle bar. He was standing close enough that she could easily count the freckles spread generously across his cheeks._

"_Remember to back pedal when you want to stop," he said gently. His hands came up to tighten the straps of her helmet. He stood up, walked behind her and placed his hands on the seat, ready to give her a push. "Ready?-"_

"_Wait!"_

_Clarke turned back towards him. "What if… what if I fall?" she asked, her voice trembling._

_He took a knee next to her once again and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

"_You might fall, "Clarke's eyes grew wide in fear, "but I'll be riding right next to you to make sure that doesn't happen."_

"_Claaaaarrrkeeee! Come on! I'm growing old down here!" Octavia screamed again, throwing her arms in the air._

_Bellamy chuckled and Clarke thought it was the best sound she'd ever heard. _

"_Alright," Bellamy stood up and returned to his spot behind her, "I'm gonna give you a push and then I'll ride down behind you, okay?"_

_Clarke nodded and squeezed the handle bars so tight her fingers turned white. Bellamy counted down loudly._

"_One…"_

_Clarke heard Octavia scream out an exasperated 'Finally!'_

"_Two…"_

_She quickly wiped the blonde hair from her eyes._

"_Three!"_

_Clarke felt the sharp push and kicked off of the ground the way he had showed her. It was only a few seconds before she felt the world tilt downward and her heart jump to her throat. Clarke gripped the handle bars tightly, steering herself away from the curb when suddenly, she felt it. Octavia was right._

_She was flying._

_Clarke let out a shriek full of awe and excitement that ended in a high pitched giggle. She could see Octavia jumping up and down and over the whoosh of wind rushing past her ears she could hear Bellamy next to her cheering her on. Clarke let herself take a peek at him. He was focused on _her_, with the proudest smile on his face. Clarke's eyes met his and they shared a wide smile as the trough of the hill. Clarke back pedaled to stop her bike and barely had to stand up from her seat before she felt Octavia's arms around her._

"_How awesome was that!" Octavia shrieked in her ear._

_Clarke laughed with her. "Bellamy! Did you see that?! I was flying!"_

_He nodded, lifting his hand up for a high five. As their hands connected he said, "You did great! I knew you would" still smiling._

"_Let's ride back up to the top so we can all ride down together!" Octavia squealed._

_Clarke could feel her heart beating throughout her body. Bellamy nodded in agreement with Octavia, started pushing his bike up the hill and turned to make sure they were following him. Octavia patted Clarke on the back once more, grabbed her bike and started after Bellamy. With a small smile, Clarke wiped the excess sweat from her palms and trailed after the Blake siblings. _

_ Clarke had known the Blake siblings for as long as she could remember. They had always been there; Octavia, ready to share the few toys she had compared to Clarke, and Bellamy, always sharing random facts and making sure they were safe. Clarke never met their dad and the one time she brought it up, Octavia simply replied that they didn't have one and the issue was dropped. Clarke thought to herself how sad she would be if she didn't have her dad in her life and felt a rush of sadness for Octavia and Bellamy. But she knew they were fine without a dad. They had Aunt Aurora. _

_ Aurora, Aunt Aurora as Clarke knew her, and Clarke's father had been friends since college, so she and her kids were always at their house. When Aurora was at work, Bellamy and Octavia would come home with Clarke and her father and vice versa. Clarke's mother was rarely there due to the unpredictable work hours of a surgeon. But Clarke didn't mind. The best part of the day was spending time with Octavia and Bellamy._

"_No, Clarke you're holding the controller upside down!"_

"_How was I supposed to know that?!"_

"_Look at how I'm doing it."_

"_I can't see with your man hands in the way, Bellamy!"_

"_Haha... man hands…"_

"_Shut up, Octavia! That's why you're losing!"_

_They were currently in Clarke's basement playing the newest version of some video game Clarke had received from a distant cousin for her birthday. Of course, the second Bellamy saw it his whole face lit up, immediately convincing Clarke that it must be a fun game. _

_She was wrong._

"_Bellamy, this game is hard!" Clarke whined._

"_No, it's not you just don't know how to play it yet," he replied, eyes glued to the TV screen._

"_Listen to the boy, sweetheart. You've just got to practice," Jake Griffin's voice bellowed from the top of the stairs._

"_Daddy!" With the video game completely forgotten, Clarke bounced up and ran into her father's arms just as he finished descending the stairs._

"_Hello pumpkin," he said into her hair._

"_Uncle Jake!" Octavia exclaimed, latching onto his leg._

_Jake let out an over exaggerated grunt as he began to move further into the room with Octavia clutching to his leg for dear life. Octavia and Clarke both giggled as he leaned down to scoop Octavia up into his other arm and placed them on the couch in front of the television. _

"_Hey Uncle Jake," Bellamy said refusing to look away from the screen._

"_Oh my god, Bellamy such a warm welcome," Jake placed his hand over his heart in mock-appreciation. Turning back to the girls he said, "I hope you guys haven't been playing this game all day."_

"_No, Uncle Jake we just started" Octavia said, playing with her braid._

"_Yeah! And Daddy I can ride a two-wheeler now! Bellamy showed me how!" Clarke exclaimed, barely able to contain her excitement._

"_Really?" eye brows raised, Jake looked thoroughly impressed. Looking back and forth between Bellamy and Clarke, "Well then I guess I'm just going to have to see for myself."_

_Octavia and Clarke let out an excited squeal and raced up the stairs, out the door and to the driveway where they left their bikes. Constantly turning around to make sure her father had followed, Clarke quickly ran her bike up the hill with Octavia. Jake stood at the bottom of the hill, blocking the rays of sunshine with his hand. _

_At the top of the hill, Clarke looked over at Octavia, "Ready?"_

_She nodded, "On the count of three."_

"_One, two… three!" they screamed in unison, laughing the whole way down._


End file.
